The present invention relates to a spinning reel for fishing having a slider used to reciprocate a spool back and forth, which prevents the unnecessary play or clatter of the slider in the rotational direction thereof.
Conventionally, there is known a spinning reel for fishing in which a spool shaft having a spool in the leading end portion thereof is mounted to a slider capable of performing back-and-forth movement converted from the rotational movement of a handle by a back-and-forth reciprocating mechanism, as disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho. 56-141080.
In the back-and-forth reciprocating mechanism, the slider is mounted on the spool shaft, and an engaging member provided in the slider is in engagement with a traverse cam groove formed in a rotary shaft. Therefore, when taking up a fishing line, when feeding out a fishing line by rotating the spool reversely, or the like, a rotative force acts on the slider through the spool and spool shaft to thereby cause play or clatter of the slider. Due to such clatter, an amount of engagement between the traverse cam groove and engaging member becomes unstable, resulting in that the components are likely to wear and are lowered in durability, and the leading end portion of the engaging member is likely to be deformed. That is, the play or clatter provides obstacles to the back-and-forth reciprocating mechanism.
In view of the above defect, there is disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho. 61-6766, a spinning reel in which the lower end portion of a slider is slidably fitted with a guide part comprising a guide rail formed on a bottom of a reel casing to thereby restrict such play or clatter of the slider.
However, the spinning reel has the following problems and thus the structure thereof is not sufficient as a guide structure for the slider.
(a) In structure, since the guide part is apart from the spool shaft, when the spool is reversely rotated by the drag braking activation at the time of taking up or feeding out a fishing line, a rotative force applied through the spool to the spool shaft adversely increases the play or clatter of the slider.
(b) Due to the fact that the guide area of the slider is small with respect to the surface of the reel casing, and also there exist only one guide surface with respect to the rotational direction, the play or clatter occurring in the rotational direction of the slider cannot be effectively minimized and such clatter cannot be restricted with sufficient strength and durability.
As described above, it is the problems to be solved by the invention that, since a force in the rotational direction is applied to the spool shaft through the spool, the slider produces large clatter, an amount of engagement between the traverse cam and engaging member is not stabilized, the traverse cam and engaging member are easy to wear and are lowered in durability, and the leading end portion of the engaging member is easy to deform.